


The One With Pups

by look_turtles



Category: Person of Interest (TV), due South
Genre: Due South Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 18:58:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5977689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dief and Bear get pups</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One With Pups

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the ds_snippets prompt amnesty- whiteout.

Outside The Library the city was suffering from a whiteout. The snow was falling fast and only the bravest souls braved the cold and blowing wind. 

Inside The Library, Dief and Bear were laying in Bear's dog bed. They were wrapped around each other and Dief watched as Bear's chest rose and fell. 

He wished he could still hear, he wanted to hear Bear's strong heartbeat. He also wished they could make pups because Bear would make a good father; he was good with the humans Alpha-Finch, Beta-John and The Rays. Beta-Benton said that Bear was a very handsome dog and Dief agreed. His brown fur was so soft and his ears were good for nuzzling.

There was a knock at The Library's front door that Dief didn't hear, but he did see Bear raise his head.

Dief read Alpha-Finch's lips as he said 'Oh, dear.'

Alpha Finch carried a cardboard box over to Dief and Bear and sat it down. Dief peered into the box and saw three small pups. One pup was white, one was brown with a black muzzle and ears and one was white with brown spots. He could smell Trickster-Raven all over the box.

He sniffed at one pup and it kicked his nose. Alpha-Finch picked up each pup and sat them on the floor,  
they ran around The Library and pawed at Alpha-Finch's legs. Alpha-Finch picked them up and snuggled them. The smile on Alpha-Finch face made Dief's tail wag.

After a while, they joined Dief and Bear in the dog and snuggled against their fathers' soft fur. 

Dief sighed happily, he always knew his pups would be handsome and strong.


End file.
